Hunters, Assemble
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Supervengers AU: While on a hunt, Sam and Dean discover another group of hunters (and their resident angel) working the same case- Steve, Tony, Tasha, Clint, Bruce (and Thor). They get to know each other, and the brothers agree to help them. Meanwhile, in heaven, Furyel is taking over, and Castiel must seek the help of the powerful archangel Loki to help him win the civil war. Se6v


The gravel under the impala made a soft crunching noise as the boys slowly drove over the pathway through the shielded forest. Trees stood tall around them, and the sky was inky black as clouds still hanging around from earlier covered the light of the moon and the stars.

They pulled over, and went back to the trunk, grabbing some weapons. They made sure to keep their noise down, as they wanted to catch whatever they were hunting by surprise. There were reports of disturbing occurrences in this part of the woods, where many people -surprisingly, as Dean had said- lived.

They made their way quietly through the trees, until they finally came to a clearing.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbled, and looked down at the body of the creature they were supposed to have been killing. Sam frowned, checking all around them. "I don't know…" Dean checked for boot prints. "No, seriously, what the hell?" "I don't know!" Sam insisted.

Just then, they heard a loud gunshot go off a few yards away from where they were, then another, and they dashed off, following the sound.

When they got there, they were thoroughly taken aback. There, were two more bodies of the same breed of monster.

And five people standing around it.

The one holding the gun looked up, and pointed the shotgun at them. He had cropped blond hair, and looked pretty well built in a white T shirt and dirty khakis.

"You one of them?" "Uh, uh…" Dean stuttered, and the man repeated himself. "You one of those things?"

"Do we look like we are?" Sam retorted, and the guy lowered the gun a little. "You can never be too careful."

They all stood there in silence for a few seconds, and the guy with the gun finally took a cautious step forward. "I'm Steve. I'm guessing you guys are hunters too?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, bewildered, and looked back at the group. "Uh, yeah," Sam said, rubbing his neck, "How did you guys get here-" "Before you?" a curvaceous redhead, the only woman of the bunch, said, smirking as she stepped over the bodies. "We know what we're doing."

"So do we," Dean said defensively, but not without running his eyes up and down her body. She rolled her eyes, going back over to who seemed to be her partner, a guy with a round nose and short, sandy brown hair.

"Don't mind Steve," a shorter guy with dark brown hair and a goatee said, a playful glint sparkling in his eye, "He's a bit of a downer," he said, shrugging. Steve shot him a glare. "I'm Tony, by the way," he said smirking as he shook their hands. "And she who shall not be messed with over there? That's Natasha."

"We've been in the business for a pretty long time," Steve said, looking around. "Over there's Bruce. He comes along on the hunts sometimes, but he usually just helps us with the science and research and stuff." The man with the brown curly hair gave a nod.

"And over there with Natasha, is Clint. He's a great marksmen. Can shoot a crossbow like there's no tomorrow."

Sam and Dean nodded to all of them. "I'm Dean Winchester, this is Sam, my little brother." Sam scoffed at the term, 'little.'

"Doesn't look too little to me," Natasha said, raising an eyebrow at the height of Sam. "Oh, I don't think you'd say that if you were holed up in a motel room with him singing Celine Dion in the shower," Dean said, giving a dismissive and pointed smile. Sam huffed. "Dean, could you-"

"Wait, Winchester?" Bruce suddenly interrupted, "As in…" "Hell's most wanted," Clint finished, eyeing the two. "Yeah, well, not so much anymore. I don't think hell could care less about us at this point," Dean said. "Still… what'd they want you so bad for?" Clint asked, chuckling.

"Long story." "Well, why don't you come back to our place? No harm in taking home a little company overnight," Tony said, smiling. Steve stifled a grumble, and Tony shuffled over to the brothers as they all started walking, whispering in their ears, "He's got trust issues, don't take it personally."

Steve whipped around. "I heard that!" Tony threw his hands up. "Shoot me, Rogers!" "So help me, Stark-" "Yeah, as I was saying, he's had a hard time trusting anyone since a monster got a hold of his girlfriend a few years back. He misses her," Tony said. Sam nodded sympathetically.

"I had a girlfriend too, but after what happened to Steve's girlfriend, I had to protect the one thing that I thought I couldn't live without. That was her." He looked down. "So I left." Dean nodded. "I know how you feel."

A little later, they came to a big log cabin, out in the middle of the forest. They went in, and it looked warm and inviting, for a hunter that is, with stray weapons and bullets strewn all over the table and special knives hanging on the walls.

Dean nodded appreciatively. "Nice place you got here." Clint smiled. "It works. Living this life, you know, you gotta find some place to get by, right?"

They all sat down. "How did you two meet?" Sam asked Clint and Natasha, who were holding hands. "Well, it's an interesting story, actually," Clint said.

"Natasha and I met a long time ago. We were both brought up as hunters when we were kids, and we met on a hunt. Rugaru, I think. We trusted each other with our lives, after that, and went solo together. But," he said, sighing, "About a year ago, Tasha was… compromised," he said, looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Natasha then bared her teeth a little revealing two tiny incisors above her regular row of teeth. "Woah, dude… you're banging a vamp?!" Dean asked. Sam cringed at his brother's words, but everyone seemed to take it lightly.

"She's learned to control it." "That doesn't always turn out well," Dean warned. "That's what we thought. At first, we all thought we would have to kill her. She was brave about it- she'd been a hunter all her life, and now that she was a monster, she_ wanted_ us to kill her… but she doesn't feed off of anyone, and when she needs something, we pick up a chunk of raw meat at the deli in town, and she's good. Same goes for Bruce over there."

"Bruce?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows, "Well, aren't you guys The Munsters? Okay, what are you?" Bruce laughed. "I'm a lycanthrope. Got bit on a hunt four years ago. I'm not like Natasha though- unlike her, I can't control my changing. I'm not me when I change, so every night, everyone locks me up in the safe room to make sure I don't get out. Cause if I change, and feed… well, you know the story."

Sam nodded, and turned to the others. "How'd you get into the business?" "My dad was killed by a demon," Tony said easily, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "I see you seem to have gotten over it," Dean said, raising his eyebrows. Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. But ever since then, I just want to pay those SOBs back for what they did to my family." They nodded.

"I was in the army before," Steve said, starting to loosen up a little, "And when I learned that these things were out there? I couldn't resist offering my services to rid the world of them."

"Huh," Sam said, "So you willingly just decided you wanted to be a hunter?" Steve nodded. "Yeah." "Wow… must be nice to volunteer into this business."

Just then, there was a flutter of wings behind all of them. When they heard this, Sam and Dean both expected it to be Cas, but it was someone else- someone they had never seen or met before.

"Oh, hey Thor," Tony said languidly. "Good evening, my friends," the jovial looking angel said, beaming underneath his blond mane and stubbly golden beard. "Who's this?" Dean asked. "This is Thor, our resident angel," Bruce joked. "Hello," Thor nodded in their direction, "Sam and Dean, am I correct?" "Yeah," Sam said. "I have heard whispers about you… it is an…interesting pleasure to finally meet you."

"Do you happen to know where Cas is?" Dean asked, "He's not answering our prayers."

Thor chuckled. "Ah, yes. Castiel. He is quite busy at present, working out matters and such in heaven. Dealing with Furyel, the opposing ruler. He wishes to take control of heaven and take over the Earth as well, but Castiel shows much resistance. I commend his ideals, as I would not have this beautiful realm destroyed by my people either.

He also wishes to converse with my brother, though not many have had the opportunity to in the past. Alive, that is. Of course, my brother does not take sides, but he is very powerful, and if Castiel could convince him to help…."

"Why'd you come, Thor?" Natasha asked. "Oh, yes, I have news of a demonic infestation in the northern part of your state." "Peachy," Tony said, raising his glass, "Well as you say in heaven, ANOTHER!" he called, tossing the mug over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>A little later, when everyone had settled in, Sam went up to Steve. "What was her name?" Steve looked forward into the fire for a long while, and finally turned. "Peggy Carter. She and I were close from the army. I was too stupid to realize the danger I was putting her in by staying with her…and one day, a monster used her as bait. I didn't get there in time, so…"<p>

"Any idea what monster?" "A vampire. Can you believe that? So needless to say, I was a little… hesitant to keep Natasha alive after she was turned, even though I knew her like a sister. I just felt so much hate toward anything with incisors for what they did to Peggy." Steve looked down. "I'm glad we didn't kill her though… I don't know how Clint would be able to get by without her."

Sam nodded. "You know, I lost my girlfriend too. Her name was Jess. A demon took her, one we were hunting about five years ago. It killed her the same way it killed my mom…and I still blame myself for it to this day." Steve sighed. "Hunting is sure a hard business. You seemed surprised that I willingly took on this life- how did you become one?"

Sam hesitated. "I didn't really become one, I was sort of…" he cringed, "Born into it. I was six months when my mom died. Ever since then, my dad wanted to hunt down the thing that did it. So I never really knew what being a normal kid was like."

"I'm sorry," Steve said, and Sam smiled his thanks.

Dean and Tony were having a beer out on the porch, crickets chirping around the cabin.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Tony asked, and Dean was intrigued by his question. "Uh, well, now that you mention it, I like mullet rock, and classic rock, that kind of stuff. I kind of grew up listening to it, so…" Tony grinned. "Black Sabbath?" "Yeah!"

They high fived. "Yep, them, ACDC, Led Zepplin, all the good bands. Soldier in there, the one that's got a pole up his ass, he clings to Frank Sinatra and crap like that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My brother's got no taste in music whatsoever."

Suddenly, there was a flutter of wings, and Cas appeared in front of them, looking like he just saw the most magnificent thing ever.

"Cas?" Dean asked, getting up. "He's coming," the angel said, "I summoned him, and I think he's finally answering." "Wha- who's coming? Cas, what are you talking about?!"

Just then, there was a low rumbling around them, and a strong wind picked up. The fire blew out in the living room, and Steve and Sam rushed out, as did most of the others from their bedrooms.

"What the hell's going on?" Dean shouted, and Tony scratched his head.

Just then, in a brilliant flash of blinding green light, a figure appeared, seemingly smouldering in falling silver ash.

Castiel's eyes widened, and everyone stepped back as the figure uncoiled itself and stood up to its full height.

As the smoke disappeared, they could make out two piercing green eyes, a head of sharp, raven black hair, and a green and gold uniform. A crack of light went off in the sky, though there was no thunder, and for a split second, you could see the outline of widespread wings behind him.

"Oh my God…" Castiel mumbled, falling to his knees. Dean looked inquisitively to Sam, who shrugged, thoroughly confused as well.

"Good evening, everyone," the visitor drawled, smirking slightly from his spot. He walked a little closer.

"I am Loki, the archangel. I believe you have a desperate matter for me, Castiel?"

* * *

><p>"So, you're Loki?" Tony asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Yes," the archangel sighed. "Thor talks about you all the time," Clint pointed out. "Really?" Loki asked, looking somewhat amused. "That oaf even remembers who I am?"<p>

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Thor and I have not seen each other for many centuries. He used to be an archangel, like me, but he gave up his powers to frequently walk the earth as a second class angel, and help protect you petty bunch," he said, looking over everyone.

"My lord, I must ask you something," Castiel said, sitting forward, "You, of course, know of the war taking place between myself and Furyel?" "It has grazed my attention, yes," the archangel replied boredly.

"Then you know how imperative it is for me to win this war, and save humans from another apocalypse." "Another apocalypse?" Tony asked, "Uh, yeah, the first one was enough, thanks." "You can say that again," Dean mumbled.

Loki looked at Cas. "I bear no allegiance to this realm of people. I bear no allegiance to Furyel, and I bear no allegiance to you or anyone else. Why should I agree to take a side?" "Because with your power, we could abolish his idiotic rule and save this world from meaningless death!"

Loki started to chuckle. "And why would I want to end a perfectly good war?"

Dean frowned, and looked at him. "What? You don't want it to stop?" Loki rolled his head over to the hunter. "I'm the Archangel of _Chaos_, do your research like your brother, _Dean Winchester_," he snapped, and Dean shut his mouth.

"But you can save lives," Sam said insistently. Loki narrowed his eyes at him. "I never swear myself over to any bias, no matter what I believe is right. All I do, is work with the four horsemen and moderate proportions of anarchy on Earth."

Castiel swallowed. "It would be extremely useful to us…" "I suppose it would," Loki said, getting up and rubbing his chin. "But answer me my previous question- why should I?"

"Angels are such dicks," Dean mumbled to Sam, and Loki turned around slowly. Suddenly, Dean choked a little, and coughed repeatedly as blood poured out of his mouth.

Loki grinned manically, and Sam looked up at him. "Stop it! Son of a bitch, let him go!" Loki rolled his eyes, and returned Dean to his normal state with a flick of the wrist.

"Do **not** test my resolve. I will give you every reason to like me, and I will give you every reason to hate me. Watch your tongue, or I will cut it out and have you choke on it next time." He turned to Cas. "As for your request- I shall return in one hour's time with my decision."

With that, in a flutter of wings, Loki was gone.

* * *

><p>One hour later, as promised, Loki returned.<p>

"Hello again, everyone." "Hey, Lokes," Tony said from the homemade-bar section of the room, making Loki seethe at the name, "You want a drink?"

Loki frowned, then walked forward a little toward the hunter and the bottle of scotch he was holding. "Stalling me won't change anything, I've made my decision…I'm not going to help you, Castiel."

"Huh," Tony said, striding up to him, "Well, we thought you'd say that. So, we made a little decision of our own."

From behind him, Loki heard the flick of a lighter, and swivelled around as Dean threw the flaming trinket down. It lit a perfect circle of Holy Fire around the archangel.

"Wha… how dare you?" Loki sputtered. He whipped around to Castiel. "You will live to regret this, Castiel." Cas looked down in remorse. "I am sorry. But order of respect must go below my wish to save innocent lives."

Just then, Natasha started reading a binding spell out of an old book on the table, and Loki's nostrils flared. "You wouldn't dare," he said in a low tone.

"Sure, pal," Steve said, nodding dismissively.

She finished the spell, and a soft *clink* sounded as invisible cuffs bound Loki's wrists.

"You're mine to command now," Castiel said quietly.

"I will have your wings severed for this!" Loki growled, and Castiel's breath hitched. "Yeah, big talk for somebody's _bitch_," Dean crowed, but he backed away from the sheer intensity of the hate-gaze Loki sent his way.

"I, Castiel of Heaven, command you to stop Furyel and all his followers."

The hunters all grinned as Steve doused the fire, and Loki stepped out. "Damnit," the archangel cursed, and looked up. "I'm incredibly powerful. If you didn't have me under this damn spell, I would kill every single one of you right now! But as I am under it… I will see it done," he muttered, and disappeared.

Castiel let out a relieved sigh as Loki left to do his work, and Dean slapped him on the back. "How does it feel to be controlling one of the most powerful dudes in heaven, huh?" Castiel looked at him. "It feels miserable," he deadpanned, and Dean frowned.

"Well, let's get some sleep," Clint said, yawning, "Tomorrow, we got that case in the north that Thor gave us the heads up on- you guys comin'?" he asked Sam and Dean, who looked at each other.

"Why not?" Dean grinned, "I like you guys."


End file.
